


Kaito and Shuichi <3

by Kaitospaceking



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitospaceking/pseuds/Kaitospaceking
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi become bros plus romantic stuffs.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Shuichi's drive

**Author's Note:**

> \- Switched POV  
> \- M/M  
> -writing is not the best

"Kaito Momota is a astronaut in training. He is growing up to be a big boy." Kokichi says to Shuichi.  
Shuichi notices Kokichis sarcastic tone at the end of his sentence.  
"Hey, Kokichi" Shuichi replies.  
"Yeah emo boy?"  
"I'm going to ignore that last comment." Shuichi continues, "Since the killing game has started, has Kaito done anything weird?"  
"hmmm? Whatdoyoumean?"  
Kokichi stopped swaying his body and came to a stop.  
"Ah, well"  
Shuichi and Kokichi were teaming up since the killing game had stared. Ever since the first killing and the first execution. Shuichi wanted to know his reasoning for teaming up, but said he wanted to be "nicer," to everyone including Kaito. Of course that was probably another one of his convoluded lies.  
"Since your keeping your mouth shut, in fact! No. Kaito has been normaaal as ever."  
"Okay i see well in that case,-"  
"Do you have a big fat crush on him or something??"  
"Ah-! Kokichi"  
"Don't act like I havent seen you checking him out, so GAY!"  
"Kokichi stop right there! Thats not the truth!"  
"Oh, I know! it was one of my lies, hehehe~"  
Shuichi started to blush. He had devloped slight feelings for Kaito. It was after the first class trial, Rantaros murder.  
"Anyway... want to meet up later?"  
"Why? whats the event?" Shuichi replied.  
"Just wanna train with you."  
"Trian?? that's sudden."  
Ugh, this whiplash of a conversation is giving me a headache.  
Anyway, knowing Kokichi, he probably has something elese up his sleeve. Hopefully it's for the good of stopping this damn killing game.  
"Yeah, training, T. R. A. I.-"  
"Yes I get it. I'll be there."  
"GOOD! I'm so happy you're coming! By the way, its at 6:00"  
"Okay Kokichi."

And with that, that confusing conversation came to a end. We went are seprate ways and departed.  
"hmm, a couple hours from now. Maybe I could get Kaito to come." I whispred to myself.  
"No way, he probably will be looking at the stars or something."  
I countred myself over and over again until I got to the doorms.  
I walked up to Kaito's doorm room and when I got there-  
"Monokuma appears!"  
Monkuma the white and black despair bear popped out of nowhere and waddled twoards me.  
"SHUICHI!" Monokuma yelled.  
"AH- WHAT??"  
Monakuma slapped me across the knees and lept back.  
"Ow, robotic bear slaps hurt, ya know?" Shuichi yelped.  
"Don't enter Kaito's doorm! Ya hear me?!" Monakumas voice echoed thru the dormitory.  
"Why?? I just wanted to-"  
"SHUDDAP. I know what you're trying to do. You sneaky little pervert" Monokuma's frame wobbled.  
"That's definitely not what i'm doing! I'm going to ask if he wants to trian later!"  
Monakuma lept forward.  
"You say "Trian" and it makes you sound SNEAKY"  
"W-what??" I tried to get a hold of the conversation but failed.  
"You ____! What are you trying to pull??"  
"What did you say? Why was it bleeped??" Shuichi countred.  
"It was a offensive slang word!"  
"I didn't know that robotic bears could be homophobic?!" Shuichi shook his head.  
"OKAY! I'll let you off this time..."  
Monokuma awkwardly stared at me while I opened Kaito's doorm door while leaving.  
As I was opening the door, Kaito came out and towred over me.  
"Hey bro. what was all the ruckus about when I was away?" Kaito questioned.  
"Oh, um-it was monokuma."  
Kaito turned completly to me and spoke.  
"That damn bear! He'll pay when we get out of this place." Kaito angrily pouted.  
"Woah, calm down there Kaito. I know we can defeat Monokuma and pin down the mastermind."  
I say that even though I have doubt in my own words.  
"Well-I..." Kaito stuttered. "You're right."  
Hearing Kaito agreeing with me fills me with hope.  
"We need to think calmly and clear are heads before we make importiant decisions."  
Kaito thought calmy for once and I blushed a little. Friends confiding with me usually makes me scared or reluctant, but with Kaito it puts me at ease.  
"Come on, come in!" He stood up straight and invited me into his living space.  
"Ah, thanks Kaito." I said.  
He let me in on his bed while he stood up.  
"So what did you come in here to talk with me about?" Kaito asked me.  
"I wanted to to ask you if you wanted to come trian with me." I asked.  
"Oh wow Shuichi. I never thought you would ask!" Kaito cheered.  
"Huh-why?"  
"I would love to trian with you, man! It creates confidence and builds you up! Makes' you stronger emotionally and physically!" Kaito excalimed.  
Kaito then went on about trianing for about a minute.  
"Ah! that really got me pumped up about it." I said.  
Although I say I'm exicted, I don't mean I'm ready for the exercise. I would do it for the ultimate astronaut.  
I then high five Kaito in the exicting moment. He returns the favor and slaps my hand back.  
"Ow. sorry Kaito. That's not very like me to get that exicted over some basic training." I say while shaking my hand off.  
"Nah, man! Thats the spirit to be in for training!" Kaito smiled at me.  
I then laughed and told him bye while leaving his room.

It was about 5:00 when Shuichi left from his room. He left with a white bag filled with items in them.  
On the way there Shuichi got stopped by Maki.  
"Hey. Do you know where Miu is?" Maki asked  
"No I don't...?"  
A few seconds of silence went by.  
"Oh, ok." Maki stared right into my soul saying those words.  
Maki left after the weird conversation.  
Shuichi thought of how uneasy talking to Maki is.  
Shuichi also considred the thought of Maki hiding something based on passed events.  
Shuichi then walked down to the courtyard.

I then arrived at the bench close to the courtyard. Kokichi was there greeting me with a great big smile.  
"Hello Kokichi I said."  
"Hey Shuichi-so um-" Kokichi then got abruptly cut off.  
"Hey Shuichi!" Kaito then shouted at the both of us.  
"Ohmygod" Kokichi stared at Kaito and then back to me.  
The air then got tense while I relaized. I didn;t ask Kokichi if i could bring anyone. I clearly brought Kaito. Uh oh.  
"Why's he here??!" Kaito said while shaking  
"Kaito don't worry he's now on are side!"  
"Yeah duh." Kokichi carelessly said while taking of his scarf.  
"What do you mean? Are side? What side?!" Kaito shouted  
"I'm saying that he's good now and wants to trian with us." I tried to calm down Kaito down.  
"But Kokichi clearly tries to mess up the class trials!" Kaito refused to cooperate and sat walked away.  
"Wow! Ahahah! How pathetic!" Kokichi shouted back at Kaito as he was walking away.  
"I'm trying to help you dumbass, now come over here and trian with me and Shuichi."  
"Kokic-"  
"Fine." Kaito then came to a stop and turned around.  
"But before you continue with your nonsense Kokichi, I'm only doing this for Shuichi."  
"You will Kaito! Thank you." I looked at him and blushed.  
"GODD this is getting boring. What kind of stupid bromance is this?!" Kokichi then walked off while murmuring to himself.  
"Wait-no Kokichi!" I yelled at him to get back here.  
"Kokichi just wants to start trouble, thats all that it is." Kaito said while putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I then blushed at the thought of us working out and being so close to him.  
"I suggest that we should work out, just the two of us." I said to Kaito.  
"Yeah! Thats a great idea, bro!" Kaito then took the white bag from my grip.  
"Huh?!"  
He then put it down on the bench and searched through the contients.  
"Hm ok! Great Shuichi!" He then referred to one of the subjects in the bag.  
"What is it?" I then peered down at the bag and saw the gym stuff I brought for the workout.  
"Waterbottles... perfect for refreshing." Kaito said.  
"Yeah-I thought two would be okay.." I said looking at how small they were.  
"No we should be okay, if were out I'll just drink yours!" He chirped.  
"Ah, okay thats fine." I said while tensing up and going red.  
"Huh? Did I say something weird?" Kaito quizzingly asked.  
"No...-" I said while handing Kaito the wet bottle of water.  
I was nevous and a little exicted when he said that, but I don't want to be weird. Ahhh-  
"Oh, I see, I can always refill a waterbottle if your a germaphobe."  
"No! it's fine" I insisted.  
We then returned are attention to the bag, removing all the items out of the bag.  
"Ok! Water, a rag and a apple." Kaito spoke.  
"Yeah, I brought the apple for if one of us were hungry."  
"I know I will be after this exciting work out."  
"Ok shuichi let's start with push-ups"  
"Sounds reasonable for me"  
We then begun to work out with push-ups.  
"1. 2. 3.-" I continued to say out loud.  
"Come on bro! I'm already at 35" Kaito said while clearly struggling after a few.  
"K-Kaito-I'm trying" I said while lifting my body up and down.  
"Oh-OK! Just making sure that your motivated!" Kaito said while continuing to do more push-ups

After a while of doing push-ups Kaito came out first and drunk his whole waterbottle. He then threw it out. I then got up a little bit after Kaito.  
"Hey Shuichi! Here's your water!" Kaito then handed out the full, wet waterbottle.  
"Ah, thanks Kaito" I then got the refreshment out of his hand while wiping off my sweat with the rag I brought.  
Kaito then smiled at me and then went and laied down in the grass.  
"Hey, Kaito. What are you doing?" I asked while bringing the waterbottle down with us.  
I then fixed my gaze on the dark sky. Kaito heped me down onto the ground while looking at the stars.  
"You know, even with this big cage being settled ontop of this school, I can still see many constellations. And even though the past few days have been very upsetting, looking at the stars reminds me of the vast universe."  
Kaito's words then enlightened me. It made me have more of a drive, a purpose to look forward.  
Then I thought some things like, even if we were forced here forever, It wouldn't mind living that with him. Kaito.  
After Kaede died a few days ago, she remined me to look forward and not to dwell on the past. And for Kaede I will do that. But for right now, what's making me have a drive, a reason to live is Kaito.  
"Hey Shuichi" Kaito looked down at me as I fell asleep on Kaito's chest.  
"huh?" I said wiping my eyes and moving my head side to side.  
"You kinda rested on my stomach, sleepyhead." Kaito said while getting up, resulting with my face in the grass.  
"AH- SORRY" I said while blushing and sitting up not facing him.  
If only I had my hat right now!  
"Come on bro! it's getting late!" Kaito exclaimed while putting on his coat.  
"oh, of course."  
I got up and gathred my stuff. Including a waterbottle that I drank and then Kaito did.  
"See ya' tomorrow!" Kaito then wrapped one arm around mine while I continued to stand up.  
"Okay Kaito, I guess we will do this again another day." I said while blushing softly.  
He then let go of me and blushed.  
"Yeah, if nothing happens tomorrow we should work out again." Kaito said as picking up the apple from earlier.  
"Yeah, yeah! okay!" I said while saying are goodbyes.

I just took a shower while laying in bed looking at the bottle of water that both me and Kaito drank out of.  
I took a sip and layed back.  
Hah, hopefully this isn't too weird.  
I then tossed it in my little trash can in my room.


	2. Kokichi’s party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is prepping a party and Shuichi doesn’t like it. 
> 
> Kaito is sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part does not have as much content but I promise the other chapters will. The way I want to make this ship fanfic could go different ways so I might make a alternate path. But they will still have the same Kaito/shuichi don’t worry

Kaito Momota was changing his outfit after taking a brief shower. His towel was cleaning every surface of his skin. He wore nothing but his towel as he retrieved his clean clothes from his dresser. Although all of the outfits at the school were all the same for each student, there were about 15 sets of the same outfit stacked in 3 drawers. His hair was still damp as he put on his luminary of the star's underwear. It covered up his privates perfectly. He then put on his white shirt covering his chest. Putting on his cuffed pants, he dried his naturally purple colored hair. His locks were fluffy and not spikey as expected. As he was putting away the wet towel, he went into his bathroom and put Gel in his poofy hair. The Jel from the school store was okay at doing the job. He then combed his hair while looking in the mirror. He smiled and was clearly looking full-of himself. But to Kaito the luminary of the stars, he had to have confidence in himself, but of course he has. Kaito then wondered what Shuichi was doing with his time. He thought that the work-out from yesterday was good.

He strutted out of his room while thinking about Shuichi and wondered if talking about the universe motivated Shuichi to move on, and make his own future. 

“Hey- Kaito.” Someone’s voice came from behind Kaito. 

“Yes?” Kaito looked behind him to find the the ultimate detective, his best bro-standing before him. 

“Oh hey Shuichi!” Kaito smiled. He seemed better out today.

“I was about to go eat breakfast with the others..” Shuichi said.

“I was thinking it was funny that you were here so early!” Kaito spouted.

Kaito saw Shuichi’s non-pale face today. He had a more colorful aura around him. 

“Come let’s eat.” Shuichi walked away.

Kaito then jogged to the dining room catching up with Shuichi and suddenly gave Shuichi a pat on the head. Not knowing Shuichis feelings made Shuichi a little aroused in a way. 

They soon arrived at the dining hall and when they did Kokichi was blabbering on about something. Kaito then sat down.

“Hey! You there!” Kokichi shouted while pointing at Shuichi and me.

“What do you want now?” I said while looking back at Shuichi.

“I’m hosting a party! Lmao!” Kokichi annoyingly shouted.

“A-a party?!” Tenko Squealed. 

Himiko and Angie were making and designing cups and plates.

“Woah, woah...woah.” I continued. “Your saying your hosing s party. 

Kokichi nodded. “Yess! I’ve even got Miu the ultimate cumdumpster, to make un-burnable candles and party games!” Kokichi said in his childish tone.

I couldn’t believe that Kokichi was doing something so clearly stupid. But...

Maki then quietly spoke. “So, you do know that a party is going to be a hot-spot for possible murders, yes?”

After hearing Maki speak, she’s right about the possible blackened’s and victims. But still a party is a party...

“By the way! If you couldn’t tell already, Angie and Himiko are taking care of the party supplies!” Kokichi yapped.

Himiko was helping Angie draw design on the plastic cups and...napkins. That’s concerning.

“Nyeh... yeah, we’re marker-ering the cups and napkins” Himiko said in her usual full tone. 

“Hold on-!” Shuichi tried.

“Oooooookay! Now that I declare your taking part in the party! You both are going to set up the preparations.” Kokichi ordered.

“Let’s just go-“ Shuichi tried again.

“No, Shuichi. Let’s try and see how this plays out” I continued again. “But even still I’m not siding with you Kokichi!” 

“What?” Shuichi questioned me.

Hmm... even yesterday when Shuichi and Kokichi were talking, they were talking all normally. It almost seemed like they stopped siding. Over what I might wonder...

“Fine” Shuichi said as Kokichi helped Himiko and Angie with the supplies.” 

We met in the warehouse to get the party basics, chairs, tables and shot put balls. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Hey Shuichi.” Kaito asked.

Shuichi was nervous even before Kaito asked his question. Shuichi turned to Kaito. “What?”

“You and Kokichi weren’t getting along. I mean I get it, I don’t like kokichi either but it’s just plain weird when you start opposing him like, the next day.” Kaito questioned Shuichi.

As soon as Kaito asked Shuichi began shaking while really trying to regain his composure. 

“Kaito, I don’t want to keep a secret from you. After all your the only one I can trust here.” Shuichi quivered 

Kaito was confused, pleased and pressured when Shuichi said this.

“Kaito he-“ Shuichi continued. “He treated to kill you at this party” 

Kaito was shocked. 

“No way in the hell he’s gonna try to kill me! Who does he think I am?!” Kaito raged.

“No kaito!” Shuichi quivered even more. 

“Shuichi I-, Why would you team up with someone like him?! He’s clearly up to no good!” Kaito yelled at Shuichi.

“Kaito I know but I-“

“Man up and face it! You made a mistake!”

Kaito was worried about getting hurt and let it out on Shuichi not knowing it might damage his heart. 

“Shuichi...” kaito said.

Some time passed by until Shuichi said anything.

“I really didn’t know.” Shuichi had tears running down his face. 

“Sorry Shuichi for getting so worked up. I didn't know that you would react like that, I’m just overreacting.” Kaito clenched his teeth.

Shuichi suddenly hugged Kaito. he knew that Kaito was going to overreact but he still loved him. 

“Man, you sure do forgive easily.” Kaito patted Shuichi on his back.


End file.
